Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to method of manufacturing semiconductor devices including a fin-type field effect transistors (FinFETs).
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the gate length of a FET gradually becomes longer. Accordingly, in order to address some limitations of device characteristics with respect to metal oxide semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs), efforts have been made to develop semiconductor devices including FinFETs with a channel having a 3-dimensional structure.